


A Pleasant Mishap

by pinkheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consentacles, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutation, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle as dick, Tentacles, Tentacles Foreplay, yes one of the octo's tentacles functions as dick irl it's scientifically proven lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: A little accident causes inconvenient circumstances. Lance and Shiro try to overcome it offhandedly for the time being and discover that the unplanned incident is not so displeasing.





	A Pleasant Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Shance Secret Santa for [thighhighbootyprince](http://www.thighhighbootyprince.tumblr.com) on tumblr! ^^

"Lance!” When Shiro had exclaimed this, it was already too late. Due to careless attention and a whip of surprise at the sight of an animalistic living being unknown to Lance that had wriggled past him, Lance fell, back first, into the big violet muddle they had been crossing a second ago.

A splash confirmed the inevitable doom that had emerged upon Lance, and Shiro and the group of non-human people they had come across with earlier on this planet watched with still motionlessness; an expression of shock added to that of Shiro’s face.

Shiro and Lance had landed on this foreign planet in order to execute a mission barely half an hour ago and of course a first failure had to happen. How grand the misfortune would be, however, had not risen to Shiro’s mind yet.

“No, good.” the leader of the group uttered in a too placid voice. “He mustn’t fall into the Lake of Wondrous. It’s better if we pull him out of it right away.”

Shiro couldn’t care less about the leader’s apathetic speech, for he had already thrust his body forward to jump into the purple gooey lagoon and rescue his boyfriend, but was stopped before his feet left the ground.

“No, not you.” The leader shook his head.

“What?! Why?! My—”

Someone from their group had already plunged in, and Shiro watched with dying sanity, sickly worried about Lance’s well-being and life. Said person, cloaked in sticky dark lavender, met the surface again, gasping and coughing; with him the alien saviour.

Shiro exhaled a loud sigh of relief. Lance’s whines indicated disgust of his surroundings rather than the fact of having been on the verge of death.

“Bring him here, Sio. Before it’s too late.”

Immediately, horrifiyied, Shiro’s face snapped to the direction of the leader. “Before it’s too late for  _what_?!”

He was ignored, Lance was brought to the shore, Shiro was shoven back when he had attempted repeatedly to get closer to Lance, the other people gesticulating with hands and shaken heads that it was best if he didn’t interfere right now—and lastly magic was used on Lance.

Most parts of his body were wrapped up in a bubble of transcendent purple, a similar colour as the one of the “Lake of Wondrous”, but with glowing effects.

“Lance!” Shiro pushed against arms that lay firm on his chest.

“Ughhh, Shiroooo, I  _stink_!” Lance whined with much repulsion.

“Lance, are you all right? Are you hurt somewhere?” As if Lance had lost most of his hearing senses, Shiro yelled equivalently loud.

“Shiro, I wanna go back to the castle and take a bath.” His weeping was accompanied by impatient shiftings of his body.

“It’s all right. Don’t worry. We are stopping the process. Don’t be too scared at the sight, okay? We couldn’t stop it entirely—as for now.” the leader spoke, the one who was also using the magic on Lance.

“What? What do you mean?” Shiro gave him a puzzled look.

The glow of the leader’s hands ceased. All of them tilted their heads to Lance, and Lance looked down on himself warily. His eyes widened first. Horror burst out on his face. “Whaaaaaaaaaaa!” He screamed from the deepest corners of his lungs and attempted to shake himself free, panic-driven. He squirmed with much aggression. “Oh my God! What is this? What the heck is this?! Why am I like this!”

The group of aliens tried to calm Lance, at least keep him as still as possible. Simultaneously, all of them tried guaranteeing reassurances and temporariness of the current…  _accident_. Being in some sort of small terror, Shiro remained motionless as Lance’s wrathful exclaim boiled up.

“Shiro! I turned into an octopus!”

At the mention of his name, Shiro snapped back to reality and looked down on his now sat up boyfriend. Indeed, the bottom half of his body had transformed into the lower part of an octopus. HIs body had grown an inhumane rear and purple tentacles with two rows of turquoise suction cups, the surface glistening with a slick of wetness.

Shiro wasn’t much worried about the appearance yet, he feared Lance’s reaction to it because he  _knew_  Lance wouldn’t take a thing like this easy-goingly.

“Lance… are you… maybe hurt somewhere?” he tried, approaching his boyfriend slowly, kneeling down next to him.

“Shiro! Look at me! I got  _eight tentacles!_  Half of my body turned into an  _octo monster!_ ”

“Calm down, please, it doesn’t help you to get your nerves worked up. I’m sure this won’t last forever.  _Right?_ ” Shiro urged and looked pleadingly at the leader.

Fortunately, the leader nooded, and Shiro’s heart beat with relief. “This lake can turn people who aren’t from here in some creatures! It was mostly used in the past to defend ourselves against intruders who had come with ill intentions in mind. Some wise people, who know all about the magic of it, cast spells upon lakes all around the planet. This one here as well. I am not a master of such magic, neither are my friends here, so all we could do was to stop the process of the mutation.”

“There’s a way to change Lance back to normal, right?” Shiro asked. He sensed more than very well how Lance was clawing his fingers into his biceps, irritation and frustration stirring him.

“Yes, turn me back to normal!” he demanded firmly, hastily. Shiro pressed Lance into his chest and cooed shushing noises, without sounding reprimanding.

The leader nodded his head ‘yes’ again. “There is a way—there’s someone who can do it. However, as told, it is none of us. We would have to visit him in his residing place and ask him to come with us.”

“How long is that going to take?” Shiro stroked Lance who was weeping silent whines. A look downwards and he saw how Lance was mindlessly wiggling the tips and other parts of his tentacles. It definitely looked weird like that, there was no objection to that.

“Half and an hour—maybe even two.”

“What?! That’s too long!” Lance barked, and sent reproachful glares to the group.

The leader held up his hands in defeat and some others followed his movement, shrugging their shoulders in addition. “I have to find out first whether he is present in his hometown right now, then I have to talk to him, and the way to that place and back takes quite some time.”

“We could use our Lions.” Shiro suggested.

“Not good. Your friend has to stay near the lake here until the magic has been annulled by the master. The water is giving off a smoke that is invisible to our eyes, but it is necessary for your partner to move his, uh,  _appendages_.” The leader rubbed his chin as he frowned.

Lance sighed heavily.

Shiro caressed his shoulder. “It’s okay. I will stay here with you.” Lance gave him a grateful puppy eyes look, a petite smile edging up at one corner of his lips. “Of course I will stay with you. What else would you expect me to do, hm?” Shiro reassured him.

“Do you want anybody of us to stay with you two while we’re gone?” the leader questioned.

Shiro drifted his gaze to the foreign race. “It depends. Is there a chance of Lance and I getting attacked by some animalistic being here in the open outback? Or maybe any other creatures that would most likely target us? I would rather not leave Lance’s side to fight these things, even less do I want to have Lance’s life at risk. ”

Even though Lance was silent, his heart was bursting from affection and gratitude he had for Shiro. This guy was definitely his hero.

“Oh, no, no. None of these. We are a very peaceful planet.” the alien said, crossing his arms and nodding.

“Okay, good.” Shiro readjusted his hold on Lance’s torso. “You all can go then. I can stay here with my boyfriend alone for the time being.”

Another nod. “All right. We will be back in around two hours.”

As they were departing, Lance and Shiro watched them going away for a while, the sun rays blazing themselves into their backs with warmth. Lance sighed again then, tugging at Shiro’s top.

“Shiro… I’ve become ugly. Your amazing sharpshooter has become an ugly weirdo with tentacles.”

The other tilted his head, face streaking a hearty smile. “Don’t say that. Don’t think about it. You won’t stay like this forever. Just hold on a little while longer, okay?”

Lance stuttered, eyes narrowed to Shiro‘s thighs, melancholic and sheepish. “But… I… you…”

“It’s okay, Lance. Don’t worry about me or what you fear I could be thinking of you.” Shiro’s forehead pressed against Lance’s, lovingly, and he took a hand in his own one… and the other occupied one of Lance’s tentacles. Shiro felt the appendage with his fingers, didn’t pull away with disgust, expression remaining warm; he told Lance silently – no words needed right now – that he didn’t feel grossed out by what he was.

And Lance grinned with genuine feelings that blossomed from the bottom of his heart.

They spent literally a whole hour like that. Sitting next to each other, and Shiro slowly exploring Lance’s new but temporary environment—and Lance let him, gave him time and patience so that he could adjust. Shiro was feeling and touching nearly every inch of the new part that was Lance. After some time had passed, Lance had even dared attempting to twitch and wiggle his tentacles. First the tips only, then came more, until he could freely move all of them at the same time. Shiro had observed him, stayed with him, gave him the silent promise that he would always be by his side, no matter how he looked like. Despite of Lance caring a good amount about his outward appearance, Shiro wasn’t the same regarding that issue. Soon, they had gotten bodily familiar to each other again.

Thus, the second half of the two hours were spent mostly in silence, Lance pressing his whole upper body against Shiro and winding his tentacles round. Shiro appreciated that peculiar endearment.

However, things started to turn other,  _weirder_ , directions. Shiro couldn’t quite tell whether Lance had been aware of it and was maybe doing it on purpose even, or whether it had happened by accident, but one thing was for sure.

Clearly, it was one of Lance’s tentacles rhythmically rubbing against his crotch.

Slightly overthrown by it, which bordered on awkward panic, Shiro looked down at his clinging boyfriend, and met with a sight of Lance sighing contently once, eyes closed as his embrace remained unfaltering on Shiro.

But from the corner of his eyes, Shiro could  _definitely_  see his own bulge being  _groped by the sucking side of the tentacle arms_.

Was Lance really oblivious to that?

Dwelling on that thought was no use because Shiro could sense his own pants tenting and becoming tight from blood pooling at the part of his lower areas that was not particularly convenient to deal with at the moment.

He bit his lips, though couldn’t prevent a low surprised moan from rumbling up his throat and swaying through his lips when a specific rub had tingled his most feral senses.

“Ah,” he murmured and prayed for having sounded far from erotic. “L-Lance…”

“Hm,” Lance voiced nothing more than a faint hum.

Nervousness began to tint Shiro’s cheeks rosy. “Could, um, could you please pry one of your tentacles away from, um,  _specific_  places?”

“Hm? What ya mean?” Lance cluelessness sounded so genuine to Shiro, he didn’t know how to take it, especially when the momentary situation was everything but casual. Lance frowned, regarded each of his tentacles and the last one he laid eyes on happened to be the one that had its fun with Shiro’s bulge. Needless to say that said crotch showed off a bigger, sturdier, size. Lance was still for a while, and Shiro didn’t fancy the awkward atmosphere that they were encased in. He didn’t even know where to look at. Suddenly, Lance moved abruptly, stemming his body against Shiro’s thigh. Surprise and curious excitement laced his voice. “It turned you on!”

“ _Lance_.” hissed Shiro.

Lance cupped his palms over his lips and his eyes did a sparkling thing.

“Oh my God… Shiro.” Lance breathed and instead of stroking the bulge as pride would course through his system after the revelation, Lance’s tentacle did the job of the rubbing.

It coaxed out a choked moan from Shiro. Hence, Lance was stuck between beaming and grinning mischievously. “Lanc-e… this… not the right moment.”

“I can’t believe it!” Lance threw his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and pulled his whole upper body with him, giggling. “So this is how less you mind my weird appearance. You are not disgusted, not even the slightest, and were even able to get turned on by my tentacles??”

“Lance, please…”

“Yes? Yes, yes, what is it, Shiro?” From a close-up, Shiro didn’t miss the spiking amusement all over Lance’s face and especially in his eyes.

“If you go on like this, I will orgasm for real.” he finally said and didn’t pay attention to how blunt he had been. A lazy smirk and eyes squinted from the friction the rubs caused adorned Shiro’s face.

Mushed with glee and pride, self-esteem pumped up, Lance reduced every inch of distance between himself and Shiro. Slowly, some of his tentacles curled around Shiro’s wrists and arms, lifting them up, whilst another two grazed at the hem of Shiro’s shirt.

“Shiro, you’re so caring. So kind. Can I… Will you allow me to make love to you? Even when I’m in a state like this?” His face leant forward; so close, Shiro could have kissed him. Lance’s breath exasperated on Shiro’s lips. “I love you. I love you even more when you treat me like the most important person there is in this world.” He placed his palms on Shiro’s chest and pressed firmer against him; their crotches clashed softly together.

“In my own little world, you are the most important person.” Shiro mused, giving a wink, although there was distress cladding his demeanor.

“Do you… Do you mind, Shiro?” Lance practically pleaded.

The distress showed off on Shiro. “We… shouldn’t do this  _here... right now_. They could come back anytime soon.”

The tentacles that had been playing with the hem of Shiro’s shirt formerly, slipped under it now, slithered upwards over ripped and taut skin, caressing until the tips found the nipples and proceeded in fondling with them—the sucking side of the wiggling octopus arms playing with them—to the point that they became perky. Shiro cocked his head back, melted into the sweet feeling of delight.

“Ah, God, Lance,” From above his shirt, Shiro planted one of his hands ontop of the moving tentacle that had its own amusement with one of his buds.

He arched his back, curved his body towards the touches. His hip jerked when the tentacle on his crotch drew a particular slow and sensual rub. His legs spread wider.  _So good, so pliant for me,_  Lance had thought, grinning dreamily.

“I don’t want anyone to see us like this, though,” clarified Shiro blearily, “not meaning to rush you, but—”

“Ok, got it.” Lance didn’t need to hear more, for he would make sure to get this done with as much filthy and exciting lust accompanying his doing as possible and at the same time not going over the two hours mark. He gently pushed Shiro back, until he was laying on the floor, Shiro looking up to Lance who worked his tentacles around his arms and legs, and throat even. They moved smoothly, didn’t press so that they could cause any harm.

They shared a heated kiss together, made out messily with Lance tugging at Shiro’s hair and Shiro grasping any foreign part of Lance that he could lay hands on. Moans intermingled with wet sounds of the kiss, and licking through the other’s mouth with their tongues was initiated.

When parting, Lance pulled Shiro’s shirt up, and the two tentacles underneath moved with more liberation now, explored and roamed every inch that was Shiro’s chest. His nipples, however, would remain most significant. Lance’s hand stopped in its track with the gathered up hem of Shiro’s shirt above the man’s mouth. He spoke by flickering a shimmer in his orbs.

Shiro understood; granted his boyfriend with a crooked smirk. Lance put the shirt inside Shiro’s now opened mouth, the cloth muffling his voice.

“Don’t let go so soon, precious. Okay?” More rubs assaulted Shiro to which he keened. Lance kissed his way down to Shiro’s pants, savoured the moment and deemed it nice to let his eight new arms mark themselves on Shiro in such a way. They stroked and rubbed, sucked and pressed—high sensitivity was called forth on Shiro’s body, thrilling ecstasy coiling right under his skin, heating him up from the inside out.

Lance unbuttoned Shiro pants and shimmied them down with grace, taking his sweet time for his tentacles to get used to the newly exposed part of Shiro’s body.

Shiro’s semi-hard – and leaking and twitching – cock sprang free, the reddened tip oozing pearly liquid. Lance gave it a probing lick, groaned shamelessly to it and licked his lips, biting down at last as a satisfied smirk itched upon his face.

He got back to his “kneeling” position, shortly focusing his mind on the control of his tentacles. “Shiro…” Lance cooed, and caressed Shiro’s inner thighs. Simultaneously, two tentacles wound around Shiro’s thighs – one on each side – and spread them apart more. His thus presented ass and dick were a delicate and lovely sight to gawk at for Lance.

Shiro got a bit flustered, his cheeks flushed a shade of deep pink. His mind was derailed by heat and pleasure and want anyway, so that shame was pushed to the back of his mind. He longed more for Lance’s touches rather than keeping up his persona as the collected and tame leader of the Paladins of Voltron.

Why should he resist the opportunity of receiving love from his boyfriend in a totally different way?

Lust and love were no shame!

So as Shiro let everything happen and anticipated the peak of Lance’s doing, the latter awed Shiro’s bottom and the things his tentacles indulged in on that particular part.

There was one specific tentacle that seemed to yearn for Shiro’s ass, the tip of it releasing some sort of come which it coated Shiro’s entrance with, eagerly. Shiro whined lustfully. His dick was wrapped by two other tentacles that switched between pumping all of his length – occasionally squeezing – and playing with his balls.

It didn’t take long, and Lance witnessed how Shiro had let all restraints down and was wavering in pure bliss and sinful pleasure now. His body – legs and arms and chest and neck – caught by Lance’s inhumane appendages, were persuaded into pliancy and obedience, and Shiro revelled in rasping out hot moans that ripped through every part of his oversensitive veins.

He locked eyes with him once; Lance, who was genuinely amazed by the fizzling moment. His one leaking tentacle shivered and was performing fierce friction on Shiro’s ass, adding more sticky liquid to the hole.

To top it all off, to present the cherry on top, Shiro spat out his shirt and brought one of his arms to his face. He smiled cheekily. Licked one of Lance’s tentacle then. Slowly. His tongue glided naughtily over it.

“No matter how you’re looking, Lance, you’re amazing.”

That was it. With this, Lance lost all of his senses and control. His heart swelled with plenty spikes of desire. Hotness accumulated in his tentacles and blazed them keen and desperate for… salvation. His fingers twitched, wanting to claim Shiro with them.

“Fuck, Shiro, you…” Lance moved his inhumane arms so that one would catch Shiro’s wrists, put them together and raise above Shiro’s head. And two other hovered above his lips, nudged them open with the tips, until they went inside and filled the inner of his mouth. Shiro growled lowly. Lance was trapped in awe over his own work. “You’re so incredible, I love you so much, Shiro.”

Shiro moaned louder to that, tried everything to give Lance a look that would retort Lance’s praise affectionately. Since his mouth was stuffed, a smile was hard to notice, but the fact that he willingly licked Lance’s tentacles in his mouth and even moaned to it, revealed as much as a grin.

Impatient as fuck and needy for relief, Lance devoted himself to Shiro’s bottom. That one leaking tentacle had done its job to wet the opening generously and probe at it with its tip. Lance thrust two fingers inside and spotted that Shiro was looser than he would have guessed. He smirked to himself, shoved a third finger inside and produced some thrusting motions. The reaction was that of Shiro shamelessly fucking himself on Lance’s hand.

Not much later, Lance pulled out with a chuckle, his keening tentacle oozing more pre-release and behaving as if magically drawn by Shiro’s loose ass.

“Mmh.” Shiro’ s muffled cry came as Lance’s tentacle aligned with his entrance. Lance was keeping his hole spread apart and squeezed around the puckered swollen ring. Satisfaction reeled his mind and eager ardency coaxed him to thrust into Shiro with much ferocity. Shiro whined out louder, harder, more taken aback than he had expected. Lance grinned to himself, bit his lip proudly, revelled in the moment of having Shiro submissive and pliant under him.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Shiro, feels so good.” he exasperated and licked his bottom lip. His tentacle went farther inside by itself, wiggling its way through the tight walls and throbbing against them. Shiro’s ass sucked the appendage keenly, engulfing it in fervour.

Lance’s consciousness told the rest of his freely moving enthusiastic limbs to aim for Shiro’s cock, giving it equal attention as to his ass. One tentacle sneaked around the base of his twitching and red cock; another one came to touch with his slit, the two last ones covered his balls each. A gloriously ravenous cooperation of pumping and applying pressure, and rubbing and groping brought Shiro’s dick, fat from keenness, to the edge almost immediately, while Lance coordinated the tentacle thrashing inside his lover. His hips jerked forward roughly, violently, inching the tentacle forward. He thrust in that manner over and over again, abused Shiro in the most lustful way.

And Shiro could barely take it. He broke apart, shattered into shards of pleasure. His face got teary, mouth so full and drooling, bright red imprints and halos glowed on his skin where tentacles were keeping him in place, and his lower area was the core of the sense-numbing explosion roaring inside him. His muffled noises were all wild moans, erupting like a volcano from the inner of his heaving chest.

Lance fucked him relentlessly, full force characterised his thrusts, his mind and body spent worth and value on the thought of wrecking Shiro with lust only—letting him feel unrestrained spoiling for once.

Fogged by ecstatic hormones, Lance faced Shiro with a vague look, musing about how Shiro and his tentacles have become one. He bent his upper body down, hugged Shiro’s neck. Chuckling, groaning out sighs and moans, his teeth played with Shiro’s earlobes, licked them before he whispered lewdly, “You’re so amazing, Shiro. I love how sluttily you’re taking my tentacles. Could it be that this is a guilty pleasure of yours?” Lance hit Shiro’s prostate, the thrust being poignant. Shiro cried out.

Then, he worked against Lance’s tentacles wrapped around his arms and managed to embrace Lance, even if weakly. 

Even at such a moment, Lance would blush from the nice treatment. He thanked – rewarded – him with more frantic poundings, lips capturing his neck as his sexual organ-like tentacle reached its climax, shooting out lots and lots of come into Shiro’s hole. The spurt was considerably more abudant in amount, since it spilled over generously. Shiro was pumped full and still leaked just as much, getting sizzling prickles in his abdomen due to his state of being filled up to the rim, so that, very soon, he came hard. Being shamelessly vocal and cock spilling a long white streak of come, Shiro released physical and mental relief.

He felt more alive than ever, as if Lance had flared up his soul with burning desire and lust.

Shiro tensed up when he came, muscles tight, loosened up then. Lance had opted for plumping onto his lover’s broad chest, panting.

They caught their breaths together, randomly starting to giggle. Lance began, Shiro followed.

The tentacles hadn’t got loose right away, remained wrapped and firm, possessive, around Shiro. Only when Lance shifted and made it himself comfortable on top of Shiro, nuzzling the crook of his neck, did they let go of him.

Once his hand was free, Shiro caressed Lance’s back. “This was quite some wild ride. I think I will never forget about any happenings of today—neither the beginning nor what had come afterwards.”

Lance huffed out a laugh. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I won’t forget about it either. It’s a secret between us, okay?”

“Sure.” Shiro said as if as a matter of fact, acting placid.

“I hope I—… My… didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me in any way. Don’t worry, I am fine.” He may have been fine,  _mentally_ ; because his body and ass were a total mess.

“Good to hear.”

“Yeah.”

Shiro’s hand on Lance’s back halted. “We should clean ourselves as much and as fast as possible and get dressed. They might come back soon.”

“Mhm, okay, let’s lay here a little bit longer. “

“No more than ‘a little bit’, though.”

“Sure.” Now it was Lance’s turn to retort matter-of-factly. “Oh, and… Shiro?”

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re right. Turning into an octopus really was not as bad as I had thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it ;D
> 
> I would appreciate it if you would let me know what you think because this was my first tentacle porn fic ever c:
> 
> My tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
